shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Shugo Chara! (manga)
Peach-Pit announced in December 2005 that they were working on a new shoujo manga series called Shugo Chara!. The first chapter was published in the February 2006 edition of Nakayoshi magazine, a shoujo manga magazine. The first volume collection was then republished on July 6, 2006 by Nakayoshi publisher Kodansha. In Japan, there are limited editions of the series being released. They have different cover art from the regular editions of the series, as well as metallic foil sleeves. Also, there are sets of postcards featuring Amu in different poses and outfits with the color theme from the dust jackets. During MangaNEXT 2006, Del Ray Manga announced that they had acquired the English Language rights to Shugo Chara!. They released the first English volume on March 27, 2007. The manga chapter list enlists all the chapters of Shugo Chara!, published by Peach-Pit. The first manga volume was released in January 3, 2006, and has so far released ten volumes. The series is currently ongoing. Manga volumes Volume 01 Release Date: 2006/07/06 *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 Volume 02 Release Date: 2006/12/28 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 Volume 03 Release Date: 2007/03/20 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 Volume 04 Release Date: 2007/07/20 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 *Side Story 1 Volume 05 Release Date: 2007/11/20 *Chapter 19 *Chapter 20 *Chapter 21 *Chapter 22 Volume 06 Release Date: 2008/03/19 *Chapter 23 *Chapter 24 *Chapter 25 *Chapter 26 Volume 07 Release Date: 2008/07/18 *Chapter 27 *Chapter 28 *Chapter 29 *Chapter 30 Volume 08 Release Date: 2008/12/05 *Chapter 31 *Chapter 32 *Chapter 33 *Chapter 34 Volume 09 Release Date: 2009/06/05 *Chapter 35 *Chapter 36 *Chapter 37 *Chapter 38 *Chapter 39 Volume 10 Release Date: '2009/10/23 *Chapter 40 *Chapter 41 *Chapter 42 *Chapter 43 *Chapter 44 Shugo Chara Chan! (Spin-off) A spin-off series of ''Shugo Chara! focusing on the Guardian Characters of Amu Hinamori has been released. Currently, two volumes has been published. Volume 1 '''Release Date: 2008/12/05 *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 Volume 2 'Release Date: '''2009/08/06 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 In Japan, there are limited editions of the series being released. They have different cover art from the regular editions of the series, as well as metallic foil sleeves. Also, there are sets of postcards featuring During MangaNEXT 2006, Del Ray Manga announced that they had acquired the English Language rights to ''Shugo Chara!. The released the first volume on March 27, 2007. The series was put on hold for a month due to the series' promoters having a sudden illness and hospitalization in December 2008. When the recovered, Peach-Pit announced that the series would resume and they thanked their fans for all of their support. There are currently two volumes of a spin-off manga series called Shugo Chara Chan!. It has no special editions and it features drawings by Mizushima Naftaren. It is a four-panel comic focusing on Amu's guardians, In Japan, there are limited editions of the series being released. They have different cover art from the regular editions of the series, as well as metallic foil sleeves. Also, there are sets of postcards featuring Amu in different poses and outfits with the color theme from the dust jackets. During MangaNEXT 2006, Del Ray Manga announced that they had acquired the English Language rights to Shugo Chara!. The released the first volume on March 27, 2007. The series was put on hold for a month due to the series' promoters having a sudden illness and hospitalization in December 2008. When the recovered, Peach-Pit announced that the series would resume and they thanked their fans for all of their support. Category: Manga